Kitty Come Home
by LavenderLake1
Summary: All the remaining members of teams RWBY & JNPR try to cope with the stress of life beyond classes at Beacon. But when a scruffy black kitten comes crashing into their lives everything starts to change.
1. Chapter 1: I'm Sorry Pancake

"Uh, hello.." Jaune muttered groggily into his scroll, blinking a few times to clear his vision.

"Jauney boy, what are you doing? You're late! Get out of your onesie and get your butt over here." A voice yelled through the scroll screen.

"Nora? What are you calling for? And I thought we talked about the whole onesie thing. That was in the past." Jaune yawned, checking his alarm clock.

"Holly! I can't believe it! Sorry Nora, I'll be right there." Jaune yelped, tossing his scroll aside and leaping out of bed. Jaune ran around the room, pulling on a relatively clean outfit and his weapon. He quickly left his small apartment and fled to the café down the street near his workplace.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." Jaune said with a nervous smile as he approached a table in the back of the café.

"Jauney boy, it's about time." Nora exclaimed giving her friend an aggressive hug.

"We were beginning to think you weren't going to come." Ren muttered sipping his green tea calmly.

"I guess I just overslept." The blonde chuckled, taking a seat across from the pair.

Jaune was about to ask Ren a question when he heard the sound of footsteps and turned his head to see who it was. "Yay! Pyrrha you're back!" Nora exclaimed.

"Yes and I have your pancakes." The redhead said setting a large pink plate of pancakes in front of her hyperactive friend. "Oh Jaune! You made it! Oh um, I'm sorry if I knew you were going to be here I would've gotten you something. Would you like me to order something for you?" Pyrrha stuttered.

"Thanks, but I'll just get it myself later. It's fine." Jaune replied, smiling gently before Nora began to tickle him, causing him to burst into a fit of laughter. The pair began causing quite a commotion, Jaune cursing loudly as Nora tickled him. Finally after a minute Jaune was finally able to swat his energetic friend away and took a moment to catch his breath.

Nora giggled like a child at Jaune's panting but proceeded to sit down. "I feel like it's been foreverrrrrr. Right Ren?" Nora commented, asking her best friend.

"It has been a while. I heard that you, Jaune got a position at Beacon." Ren said pensively.

"Yeah, I start on Monday. You and Nora are still stationed in Kuroyuri right?" The scraggly blonde replied fumbling with his jacket.

"Yes. It's been very quiet lately. The grimm seem to have disappeared." Ren explained, following a sip of tea.

"How about you Pyrrha? How's work been? It must be tough working with the corps in Atlas" Jaune asked his former partner.

"Oh, it's been alright. Ironwood is actually very kind." Pyrrha chuckled quietly.

"Weiss is there too! So, it shouldn't be too lonely. Right Pyrrha?" Nora asked. "Yes, well it's been interesting. She and Winter are... um uh very headstrong at times." Pyrrha mumbled.

"Oh has anyone heard from Ruby and Yang lately?" Pyrrha inquired, switching the topic.

"Last I heard Ruby was still working with Qrow, and Yang was well... you know doing super secret missions." Jaune said taking one of Nora's pancakes.

"Hey! That's mine!" Nora growled, her lips quivering into a pout.

"I spoke with Yang the other day actually, she said she was heading back early for the anniversary." Ren said with a halfhearted smile ignoring Nora's cries over her stolen pancakes, the girl muttering over how she felt sorry for her precious brunch.

"Oh yeah... that's coming up in a few days." Nora sighed, her expression becoming melancholy.

"Yeah it is... I can't believe it's been that long already." Jaune shuddered, Pyrrha placing a hand on his shoulder sympathetically.

"I-I miss her." Nora grimaced, her eyes tearing up.

"We all do." Ren uttered, wrapping an arm around his friend.

"I-I'm going to get something to uh eat. Yeah, eat." Jaune fumbled standing up and walking over to the counter. "Hey Gwen, the usual please." He told the dark haired barista.

"Sure thing Jaune. Order up." She winked, handing him a cup of coffee and a chocolate muffin.

"Thanks Gwen." Jaune replied, placing his money on the counter and slowly walking back to the table.

Jaune sat back down on his comfy cushioned chair, setting his stuff down. Nora quickly scooped up his chocolate muffin and without hesitation crammed the whole thing into her mouth. "Sweet, sweet revenge." She smirked, licking her lips.

"Whatever." Jaune said indifferently, rolling his eyes.

"Nora, we better get going." Ren interrupted suddenly after checking his scroll.

"Already?" Jaune asked with surprise which quickly turned into disappointment.

"Well you were the one who was late Jauney boy." Nora chuckled.

"I have to get going too. I guess we'll all meet next week for the memorial." Pyrrha muttered, hugging her friends.

"See you next week." Jaune smiled, waving his friends goodbye as they filed out of the building. Jaune who had decided to stay behind, settled himself in his chair and sipped his coffee slowly with an air of pensiveness.

All the alumni from Beacon had changed a lot, including Jaune himself. They had been through hell and back. Jaune, though thankful for the relative peace and somewhat more confident with himself, felt a bit lost. All his friends had started to pursue their own dreams and goals, whereas Jaune faltered.

Jaune wasn't sure what he wanted to do and thus when he was asked to work at Beacon, he gratefully accepted. Jaune quickly gulped down his coffee feeling a sudden burst of loneliness, returned his mug to Gwen and left the café, whistling a soft tune.

It was after all just another quiet day in Vale.


	2. Chapter 2: Get Schooled

"It's Monday." Jaune sighed, a bit nervous for his first day of work. Jaune slipped on his semi-formal attire and equipped his weapons. He was no longer the scraggly boy who didn't know how to fight. He was a scraggly man, trained to protect his people. As always Oz left an air of mystery, Jaune had no idea what he would be doing at Beacon. Taking a deep breath and muttering a prayer Jaune took his first steps towards the future.

Jaune stood quietly at the front gates of beacon academy. The school seemed far more quiet than he remembered, the pillars and arches looking far smaller than he remembered. Jaune felt a comfort in the familiarity of the school but also a sort of sadness. The fun times he had were long gone, the people and place changing.

"Mr. Arc, how nice to see you again." A voice called out, startling Jaune from his thoughts.

"It's nice to see you as well Professor." Jaune smiled.

Glynda Goodwitch had not aged a day and still sported the stern look of the years prior. Glynda let out a faint smile, a weathered look upon her face. "Come, it's time you met with headmaster Ozpin."

Ozpin sat on his rhubarb colored chair while he read documents, his hands grazing his cane. "Come, in." He muttered, the door of his office swinging open. "Ah, welcome back Mr. Arc, thank you for coming." Jaune nodded, and muttered a polite greeting. "You must be wondering why I've asked you to come back. Well, as I said I have a... job, for you. As you know the school was recently rebuilt and well, I'll be honest. We could use a few more hands here."

Jaune sat with a confused expression, it was strange to imagine that the great Ozpin could ever need his help. "What could I possible help with? I-I mean, or course I can help. I-I just, I'm not sure how I can help all of you. I mean, well.."

Ozpin chuckled, "Do not worry Mr. Arc, we know your abilities. We believe that you have the skills necessary. Have a bit more confidence. Anyhow, what we'd like you to do is join Beacon. You're tasks will be varied and though I can not describe in detail it will be of great importance. Are you up for the task Jaune?"

Jaune laughed. "How could I possible say no?"

Ozpin grinned, "Good. Glynda you know what to do."

Glynda nodded leading Jaune out of the room. "I apologize on Ozpin's behalf. He is rather vague when it comes to such things. Your tasks at the moment will be in the school. You'll be assisting us professors, aiding with security and holding a weekly lecture for the students."

Jaune suddenly felt ill. "A lecture?"

Glynda's eyes glazed over. "Not a lecture per say... Ozpin has asked that you discuss the events following your years at Beacon, specifically the events from three years ago." Jaune felt a glimmer of guilt, the sound of his heartbeat filling his ears.

"Here we are Mr. Arc." Glynda opened the door to her class the chatter of students filling their ears. "Good morning students." Glynda's voice boomed, a hush quickly spreading throughout the room. Jaune followed his former professor with haste, a twinge of nostalgia growing in his chest.

"As you all can see, I have a guest with us today." Glynda announced, motioning towards the young man with vibrant blonde locks. "This is Mr. Jaune Arc, a Beacon Alumni. From today on you'll be seeing much more of him. He will be in charge of the new class that has been added this semester. I hope you all will treat him with the same respect you do as with me." Jaune waved shyly his lips pursed in a nervous smile.

" Hello everyone." He muttered, teeth clenched. Jaune could feel the beads of sweat dripping along his forehead, his palms growing sweaty.

"Well, well, well look what we have here. Come on vomit boy! Time to get schooled! " Jaune was shocked out of his nerves by the call of a familiar voice, his panic and fear escalating, a sudden rush of adrenaline filling his body. Jaune leapt to the side narrowly missing the fiery punch that left smolders in it's wake. "Hey Jauney boy. How's it going?"

Jaune groaned with slight amusement. "It's been a while, Yang. Welcome back."

"So what are you doing here anyway?"

Yang tossed her long locks with an eye roll. "What a pleasant way to be welcomed back." Yang snarled sarcastically.

"You know what I mean Yang." Jaune rasped, placing his hands in his pockets slouching against a wall in the hall outside of Glynda's class. "Well, you know. I was in town for the memorial and I figured I'd stop by."

Jaune shook his head with a frown. "Come on Yang. We all know you refused to set foot back here after that. You're here because Oz called you didn't he?"

Yang shuddered, a cold look growing in her eyes, a flare of blue appearing. "Yeah, you're right. Geez when did you get so smart Vomit boy? Oz asked if we could hold the memorial here this year." Jaune let out a gasp of surprise.

"What did you say?"He asked, as Yang bit her lip.

"I said yes. I think she would have liked it after all." She replied, Jaune nodding and giving his friend a sympathetic look. Yang stood up a bit straighter her hands loosening.

"Come on. Let's go Jaune. I think it's about time we came back." Yang whispered her eyes glancing at the familiar landscape. Cracking her knuckles Yang began to march forward. One step at a time.


	3. Chapter 3: Can You Tuna Piano?

"I think we have enough."

"No way! There's no way that's enough!"

"I think you've had enough."

"But-"

"We have to hurry. Come on."

"Jaune! Hi!"

Jaune chuckled spotting a short caped huntress in the crowd, carrying a handful of cookies. "Hey Ruby." The petite girl gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Hi Jaune!" She said happily before stuffing a few crumbly cookies in her mouth. "Rubyyyyy! What are you doing!" A bombshell blonde hurled, marching feverishly.

"Oh um, I gotta go. See ya later Jaune!" Ruby mumbled, dashing away.

"What am I going to do with that girl?" Yang sighed, cracking her fingers. "I'm not as young as I was before." She chuckled, stretching out her limbs. "It reminds me of our days at Beacon." The solemn woman paused. "Those were the days." She whispered wistfully. "How I wish they had never ended." The pretty blonde quickly skirted away heading opposite of her sister.

"It's been three years already. But the scars never seem to fade. Jaune turned his head, only to face the girl he'd once been infatuated with. "Weiss." The fair complexioned heiress looked startling in her dark dress. The contrast of hues highlighting her red eyes and tear streaked face.

"I-I, Weiss." The girl held up a hand, silencing the boy. "Don't say anything." Jaune felt guilt crawl up his spine. He'd never been that close to the one they called friend and though he'd had great respect he hadn't been affected like the rest of them. Even the rest of team JNPR had some sort of binding ties that made them truly friends. Ren bonded over books, Pyrrha over history and Nora... well Nora was friends with everyone. Jaune hadn't even had the courage to speak to her without the gathering of their friends. He had always been unsure how to approach her, like he'd be tip toeing around landmines.

"Let's go inside." Weiss muttered, leading the way into Beacon's world class library. The books lined neatly shelf after shelf had been moved to the side to allow a sufficient amount of space. The clearing in the center of the room had a large bronze table on one side, sat on a raised platform. The table, decorated with nightshade, candles encased in glass and a framed picture, gleamed silently. Weiss watched from the sidelines as the guests trickled in one by one, Jaune fidgeting to her left.

"You better take your seats." Ozpin shrilled, appearing from thin air, his foot tapping the floor slowly. "Yes, of course professor." Weiss replied, floating onto a simple bronze colored chair. Jaune however, decided that the heiress needed a moment alone and crept out of the building through a back door. Jaune took a deep breath, savoring the crisp air. He trudged further from the library, seating himself on a bench at the academy's central garden.

After the initial fall of Beacon many new additions had graced the school. A grand pavilion sat right in the center of the school ground's. The pavilion was a stark white and was trimmed with silver. Along the sides, vines of honeysuckles sat daintily, near the base bushes of nightshade and lilacs grew bountifully.

Jaune let the aroma of flowers surround him, the overpowering scent clearing his mind. He laid his head down on the bench, shifting into a comfortable position. Eventually, the lull of bird song, flowers and sadness, drowned him in sleep. Little did he know, that he hadn't been the only one taking a nap.

In the bushes situated against the pavilion a small black cat with white paws and white underbelly, was curled tightly in a ball, slept soundly. The cat was a slight little thing, looking just breaths older than a kitten. With clumpy dark fur, a torn ear, an injured paw, defined rib lines and shallow breaths, the poor thing was a sight for sore eyes.

Stirring slightly the feline let out a mewl of pain, her paw bent awkwardly. The cat struggled to get on her paws, letting out loud cries. Jaune disturbed from his sleep awoke with confusion. He got up slowly, listening to the sound. Carefully following the noise, he bent down to look under the bushes. Hidden in the fronds, he found a feline glaring back at him with surprise, bright amber eyes peeking through the shadows. Closing his eyes and shaking his head, he picked up the scrawny cat.

He sat the poor thing on his lap, looking over her injuries. He came to the conclusion that she was either an alley cat or had the misfortune of having a terrible owner . "You don't have a place to go do you huh, kitty?" Jaune asked giving her an affectionate pat on the head, causing the cat to hiss quietly. That cat would have caused a great deal more of a fit if she'd had the strength but her state had left her as nothing but a husk of her former self. "Hmm you look somewhat docile. Maybe Ren can take you in, or maybe Pyrrha. Definitely not Nora or Yang though, I'm not sure you'd make it through a day with them. Weiss... might do, she seems a little too proper for a cat though. But I'm sure that if she were a villain in a book or something, she'd have a big fat, fluffy white cat to be her sidekick." He chuckled, letting out a soft sigh. "I'm sure, we'll find you a home and if not I suppose you could stay here at Beacon. I know Professor Ozpin wouldn't kick you out. Who knows maybe you'll become an honorary student.

The cat shook her head weakly, as if chastising the blonde. Her amber orbs peering into his eyes as if staring into his soul, as the slow crescendo of the piano began.

"Yang, how am I supposed to sing if this piano is out of tune!" Weiss grumbled nervously, her left eye twitching slightly. " I dunno Weiss. That's not my _forte_. Ha ha, get it?" The blonde joked loudly, gaining a groan from the crowd. "Hey! At least I'm not stringing you along."

"YANGGGG!"


	4. Chapter 4: Kitty Purry

"Dear mother of dust. What is that thing?" Weiss hissed, her hands on her hips.

"It's a um cat." Jaune mumbled.

"A cat! The poor thing!" Weiss exclaimed, taking the small ball of fur in her arms. "You poor thing. You've been through a lot, haven't you?"

Jaune was surprised to say the least, Weiss was... structured, frosty and frigid. He'd had to learn that the hard way. His years as a freshman were embarrassing to say the least.

"Hey what have you got there?!" Asked the bubbly blonde that went by the name of Yang, who casually slugged Jaune's shoulder into the ground.

"A-A cat." He replied weakly.

"Hey Rubes! There's a cat." Yang yelled out into the already emptying library. The ceremony had been long over, but the members of the former teams RWBY and JNPR couldn't help but linger.

"Whereeeee?!" The caped girl squealed. Ruby had grown over the years, despite still being short, she'd grown a few inches. Her black hair had grown out as well, the tips hovering just above her shoulders. Just as the younger girl was about to reach out for the kitty, Jaune called his former teammates to the circle.

"What's up Jauney boy?" Nora asked jumping up and down. "Calm down Nora. I just wanted to ask everyone about this cat." Nora's eyes lit up. "CATTT! Come here and hug momma squishy poo." Jaune closed his eyes waiting for a disaster to occur.

"Um Jaune?" Pyrrha questioned, waving a hand in front of his face. Jaune opened his eyes slowly, seeing Ren hold Nora by the cuff. Ren gave a slight nod as he held the pouting girl back. Jaune nodded back in appreciation.

"So, why did you call for us?" Ren inquired calmly. "Oh, I was wondering if any of you wanted to take this cat, I found her outside." The awkward knight replied.

Nora's eyes lit up. "Me! Me! I'll take her! Give me little Ms. Kitty Purry poo!"

Jaune tousled his hair in frustration. "Anyone but Nora." He groaned. "Oh and Yang." He whispered gaining a glare and a punch from the fellow blonde. Yang put her arms on her hips in frustration, before crossing over her chest.

"Whatever, I don't have time to take care of her anyway." She muttered, her face growing somber.

"You do seem to be traveling a lot." Pyrrha noted, thinking back to the last time she'd seen the brawler, which had been months in the past.

Meanwhile Weiss and Ruby spoke in hushed tones to each other, nodding in agreement. Jaune crept closer to hear what was going on. He was about to enter the conversation when he heard what they were talking about and decided to back away.

"Poor Yang. It really hit her hardest didn't it, Ruby?"

"She changed after that. I don't think she's ever forgiven herself."

"That's why she doesn't want the cat right?"

"Yeah. Cause they have the same eyes."

"That means you can't really take her either."

"Yeah. How about you Weiss?"

"I don't think so. It wouldn't be approved."

"Is your father still..."

"Yeah."

Jaune felt a stab of guilt for overhearing their conversation but resumed his active search for a cat owner. "So Ren, Pyrrha? Any takers?" He asked looking towards his former team members.

"Jaune, you know I'm already... preoccupied." Ren said carefully, his pink eyes fluttering toward his friend with orange locks. The pair hadn't changed an abnormal amount, they were still always together. Ren simply let his hair loose and Nora let her hair grow out. Not much had changed about them, they remained steadfast friends, despite the obvious potential to grow into something more.

"How about you Pyrrha?" Jaune gestured to the redhead.

"I-I'm not sure if I'd be the best choice for that. Why don't you keep her Jaune?" Pyrrha suggested her green eyes meeting his. Pyrrha was an amazing warrior, loyal teammate and compassionate friend, but despite that and how adorable she thought the cat was she was not an animal person. She didn't have the confidence to care for another living being, every plant she'd ever had, died in shades of red and yellow.

Jaune scratched his head, a somewhat grim look on his face. "I suppose I could, but girls don't exactly love me. I'm no lady killer." He joked, Yang bursting out in laughter.

"Well at least you acknowledge it." She huffed, tears coming out of her eyes. "Out in the real world and probably still hasn't gotten the guts to kiss a girl." She hummed, drying her tears. Pyrrha's cheeks flushed red at the thought of the Arc kissing someone, after all she'd never gotten the courage to really confess her feelings, she'd accepted her fate of being nothing more than a friend, because in his mind she was nothing but a nice girl. It was ironic really, Pyrrha felt like she was always seen as a nice girl and Jaune felt like he'd always be just a nice guy.

"Well then, I guess kitty cat is coming with me." Jaune declared, taking the feline from Weiss' s arms.

"You can't just keep calling her cat or kitty or whatever it is you've been saying. She needs a name." The heiress chastised, lips pursed. Everyone stood quietly for a moment.

"How about Oreo!" Ruby shouted, drooling over the thought of cookies.

Nora's eyes narrowed into a glare. "If we're doing anything for related to food. There is nothing. NOTHING. That will surpass pancakes." She bellowed, Ruby readying for a serious debate. "You're on." The tiny spitfire snarled back.

Pyrrha let out an amused sigh, her green eyes shining with mirth, alongside her Ren also silently watched as their friends began to bicker, making no move to stop them. Weiss on the other hand felt the need to comment. "Oh yes, because naming a cat after a food is the best idea ever." She drawled, her head cocked slightly to the left.

"Well duh!" Nora shouted. "Of course it's the best idea!" Ruby continued. Weiss' eyes narrowed "I was obviously being sarcastic. Besides if the cat were to be named a food it most certainly would not be named Pancake or Oreo." Ruby and Nora glanced at one another.

"There is only one possible solution for this..." Ruby began, her silver eyes sharpening with clarity.

"There's only one." Nora repeated, cracking her knuckles. The two prepared to launch their war cry when they were interrupted.

"Wicked, let me in on the food fight this time would ya?" A familiar voice called from the distance. Standing next to a weathered off white pillar, stood a young man.

"Sun?" Yang exclaimed in confusion, her eyes flaring violet. The monkey faunus was still a wild ball of energy but in the recent years he'd used the energy for something far different than stealing.

"S'up." He greeted, giving the group a curt salute. Nobody had seen the faunus since the end of the the great battle. He'd disappeared like the wind, leaving no trace behind. Much like another of their beloved friends.

"Soooo..." Sun drawled awkwardly. "Anyone want a banana?"


	5. Chapter 5: Black Parade

_**Enjoy! Make sure to leave a review and follow. ~ Lavender**_

"So. You're saying that you hopped a boat, got lost and somehow ended up in Menagerie?"

"Yup." Sun replied with a simple hum.

Weiss had never been too fond of the thieving faunus and his antics but she, along with the others had been astounded by his disappearance. "Sun did you contact any members of team SSSN while you were gone? Pyrrha questioned, her green eyes alert and attentive. Sun grimaced, staring towards the ground. "I bumped into Neptune, once." He muttered hesitantly, it'd been a long journey of self discovery for the young man.

While still friendly and talkative, Sun had become more weary and cautious. The years had weathered him into a strong yet fragile warrior. Sun shrugged the cold feeling that crept along his spine, tugging at the trim of his white button down, which happened to actually be buttoned.

There was silence, then there was an awkward shuffling of feet, until finally Weiss had the courage to speak up once again. "H-How is he?" Weiss stuttered, cheeks slightly flushed, her mind thinking of a certain blue haired male. Yang, seeing the heiress all flustered couldn't help but tease the girl. "Aw look! Weiss cream still has a crush on Neptunnne." Weiss gave her friend a nasty look, signaling her distaste for the comment. "Well she isn't the only one still head over heels is she, now?" Ren stated, his pink eyes glancing over to the redhead that stood near him. "Ren!" Nora shouted giving him an eye roll before letting out a light chuckle. Pyrrha, out of embarrassment, starred awkwardly at the dirt tarnishing her brown ankle high boots in response to Ren's comment. Everyone but Jaune let out a sigh, leaving the awkward huntsman exasperated and confused.

Ruby, feeling sympathetic to her oblivious friend made a quick change in topic. "I can't believe it's really been 3 years..." Ruby slurred, her eyes clouding over. "It really is astounding how much has happened." Ren acknowledged, looking toward his permanent partner in crime, thinking to the battles they'd fought.

"I-I think it's time we go ." Pyrrha whispered to Jaune, leaning in close, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear. "We should give them some privacy. After all, they were the ones who knew her best."

The air seemed, thick with tension and sorrow. Ruby felt guilt that she hadn't been there to save her friend. Weiss felt a cold bitterness at the thought of death, but accepted the painful reality. Yang on the other hand was angry. Angry that she couldn't do anything, angry that she hadn't gotten the chance to really get to know the person hiding behind all the walls, angry that all that was left was death and ash.

"Yeah. Let's get going." Jaune muttered in agreement. "We're heading out." He announced to the group, receiving a brief round of nods. "Oh hey before you guys leave.." Sun called out, Jaune turning back to meet his gaze. "The cat.. call her Bella. She's got the eyes after all." Jaune gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and nodded.

"Come on Bella." Jaune muttered, stroking the kitten snuggled in his arms under the chin, receiving a quiet purr followed by a hiss. "Let's go home."

The meeting of cloaked figures, had ended. The somber march of the black parade had halted once more, waiting till next year's anniversary.

"What do you mean you can't figure out what's wrong?" Jaune questioned, his face scrunched in confusion. "There must be something indicating why she's in this state." The man shook his head in response. "I'm sorry sir. I agree it's strange but really all we can do is hope that rest will help her recuperate." Jaune thanked the veternarian for his aid, taking the kitten back in his arms. The animal climb was on the way back to his apartment so he'd decided to make a quick stop. He also picked up some supplies like cat food and a litter box. Jaune only really started to realize what kind of responsibility caring for a cat would be while he was in the store choosing from the large selection of water bowls in the store. Despite the sudden feeling of panic his loyal and steadfast sense of justice refused to abandon the cat.

Jaune reached up to scratch Bella's neck, only to realize that she was missing a collar. "Darn it." He sighed, muttering a curse under his breath. "Guess we have to head back to the store huh?" Jaune slugged the bags he carried onto one shoulder and made his way back to the pet store.

"Heyyy back already Jaune?" Chuckled the store keeper. "Ha ha yeah, as usual I forgot something." Jaune replied sheepishly. "What're you looking for?" Jaune quickly replied that he was looking for a collar. "Right in the back aisle 4, left handside" The part time employee said with ease. "Thanks Cardin." Jaune grinned, walking away to the indicated section. Jaune had been thoroughly surprised to see his former classmate working in a pet store. As it so happened, Cardin had mellowed out through the years, his bullying days had long passed. It turned out that he was working in the store part time so he could spend some down time in the city with his siblings and help them train, instead of being away all the time. It was a suprisngly sweet story from someone who'd once made Beacon a very difficult place to be but June was the forgiving type and didn't dare inquire further.

Finally reaching the end of the fourth aisle of the pet store, Jaune took a good look at the collars. There was a wide array of types and colors, which was a surprise considering the size of the store, it however proved troublesome for the ditzy blonde.  
Jaune grabbed a few that he thought would suffice setting them out in front of the cat. There was a red collar with tiny paw prints printed on it in yellow, a blue collar with small green fish printed on it in green and a simple black leather band. Bella hesitantly sniffed each collar before scampering away.

"I guess she didn't like them..." Jaune reasoned with a shallow laugh, following quickly behind the cats quiet pawsteps. Jaune followed the cat up the aisle before realizing he'd forgotten his bags. Quickly running back to grab them he list sight of Bella. "Where'd she go?" He asked himself making his way to the front of the store.

Jaune looked right and then left, the kitten nowhere in sight. "Cardin you didn't happen to see a scraggly small cat did you?" Jaune asked the man sitting behind the checkout counter. "Try looking behind you." Cardin said with a sly smile. Jaune turned to find his cat covered in black ribbon. "Where? What?" He yelled out in surprise. "Looks like someone found their way to the giftwrap station." Cardin stated, helping the new owner untangle the cat.

Jaune paused for a moment, an idea suddenly occurring to him. He asked Cardin for a pair of scissors and cut the ribbon shorter and tied it into a loose bow around Bella's neck. "Guess having so many sisters actually paid off for something." Jaune joked. Cardin rolled his eyes before disappearing to grab something from the back. "Here, take this. You're gonna need this. She's a stealthy little thing." Cardin muttered handing Jaune a bell with a clip on chain. "Good idea. How much is it?" Jaune asked pulling out his wallet. "No need." Cardin replied brushing the blonde off. " Tugging sheepishly at his sleeve, Cardin muttered to the blonde, "Consider it... an apology gift." Jaune grinned, picked up his cat and went towards the exit. Time had really changed them all.


	6. Chapter 6: Cat People

In the hidden crypts that laid beneath the city of Vale. A meeting of sorts had occurred.

"What do you mean?" Asked a figure cloaked in shadows. "It seems as though half the process was completed before a disturbance sir." Replied a young man dressed in a white uniform.

"What kind of disturbance?"

Like a frightened animal the young man's eyes swelled with a sense of urgency, a need to flee. Standing his ground he spoke in a hoarse voice  
"Well... subject 0105 died."

A lamp slammed towards a wall, bits of broken glass littering the floor. "Damn it." The figure hissed, swearing under his breath. "Bring another one in."

"Which one?" Asked the assistant hesitantly, his feet shifting slightly.

"The faunus."

* * *

"You saw her parents?" Yang screamed in surprise, pulling on the ends of her hair in disbelief. "Oooohh what are they like?" Ruby asked as she began to pace her cape drifting behind her, the soft sway of the fabric whooshing in the wind. Ruby's mind raced with possible scenarios, from sophisticated rich snobs to farmers in remote areas in the south.

"To be honest, I thought she was an orphan." Weiss muttered with a shrug, the sleeves of her dress swishing with the movement of her arms. "Huh? What made you think that?" Ruby questioned, lips pursed. "Aw sis, it's not your fault that it never occurred. You're just too soft and innocent to come up with that idea." Yang teased, Weiss nodding adamantly beside her. The Schnee flicked out her wrist, her hand poised with the palm facing upwards. Fingers loosely curled in one hand, the other hand on her hip, she began to speak. "She'd mentioned that she'd basically been born into the Whitefang. I'd always assumed that she meant they'd adopted her off the streets or something when she was young." Yang gave a thumbs up to the statement, before Ruby asked another question.

"Don't you think that was a pretty sudden conclusion? I mean she never said she was an orphan." Weiss scoffed at the smaller girl. "Do you remember when we found out she was a faunus Ruby?" Yang commenced trailing circles around her sister. "She said she was basically born into the white fang. It's no surprise either that the white fang trains orphans on the street." Ruby had always remained somewhat of an innocent, her mind positive and optimistic. "So, how did you meet her parents Sun?" Ruby finally asked. Sun let out a sigh. "I met them while I was on a mission." Weiss leaned in with an intense gaze her eyes sharp. "A mission?" She asked her voice low. "Yeah, to meet with the leaders of the island."

* * *

"Bella! Where are you? Bells? Come on!" Sprawled on his living room floor, Jaune Arc was struggling with his new kitten. He'd looked high and low, under furniture and behind corners. The only place he had not looked was his closet.

Crossing his fingers and opening the closet door, Jaune peered into the dark space. His pulse slowing down, he let out a weak laugh. Snuggled beneath his winter sweaters was a tiny kitten swaddled in wool, sleeping soundly.

Backing away from the closet slowly, Jaune picked up his apartment keys off his table. Turning to unlock the door and head to work, he quickly put on a pair of shoes. Just as he was about to leave, one foot already out the door, the faint jingling of bells began. Squeezing through the tiny crack in the doorway, perched right at Jaune's foot was Bella.

Jaune let out a deep sigh. "Bells, this is already the third time this week. You can't follow me everywhere. Especially not today, I have work today." Jaune tried to shoo the kitten back into his complex but Bella refused.

After mere minutes Jaune gave up his futile attempts. He simply began to make his way to work. The small cat trailing close behind.

Bella was by no means an affectionate creature and by no means followed Jaune out of favor. The week she'd spent with the young man had proven so. June supposed that it had simply been because the cat disliked being stuck in his tiny apartment but payed no mind.

Quickly stopping at the local café, Jaune went up to his favorite barista. "Hey Gwen." He muttered the cat now in his hands in order to avoid the people going in and out from the building. "Hiya Jaune! Who's the new friend?" Gwen asked giving the cat a quick scratch under the chin, to which Bella hissed slightly. "Ha ha, just the new neighborhood cat it seems. The folks down by the deli are already quite fond of her. Not that she returns the feeling." Jaune joked lightly stroking the top of his cats head.

Gwen let out a giggle, her hands dipping into her apron to pull out a pad of paper. "Why don't I throw in a little something with the usual order for our new guest then? On the house." She suggested, quickly scribbling down the order on a slip of paper and setting it down on the back counter. "It'll only be a few minutes." Gwen assured, Jaune offering his thanks in return.

Taking a seat in a nearby lounge chair made of old oak and red felt, Jaune felt his nerves begin to bubble. His foot tapping feverishly against a coffee brown rug, the blonde began to babble. "Bells, I'm not sure if I'm really ready to do this job. I really don't know if I have what it takes. I mean I've never been the smartest or the strongest, not even the funniest. I'm sure there's a million other candidates better than me. Besides, after all these years I still haven't figured out my semblance. I'm still just... vomit boy." The cat who'd been rather restless and twitchy, had come to a halt. Bella's head swiveling slowly, eyes focused and alert, amber met blue. And as if trying to comfort the fragile heap that sat in the café, Bella reached out a paw and prodded his check.

Jaune let out a light chuckle, petting his cat affectionately, he muttered. "Sometimes it feels like you're actually listening. Isn't that something?"

"Aw how cute, you guys make a nice pair. I think a kitty is just what you needed Jaune." Gwen interrupted, Jaune blushing a deep scarlet one hand muffling his hair awkwardly. Gwen smiled, her dark curls bouncing slightly as she out stretched a hand. "Thanks Gwen." Jaune muttered sheepishly, reaching for his items. "Have a nice day you two." Gwen giggled, her brown eyes warm and genuine.

Gwen had always been Jaune's favorite barista, since the first day he'd stepped into the local stop. Gwen was a barista by day and huntress by night. Coffee and donuts in the morning and patrol in the evening. Despite her busy schedule however she never once complained. She'd continued both jobs not because she needed the money but because she was good at what she did and she loved it too. Jaune had found a friend in her, like many others. Gwen was a quiet motivating hero.

"Alright! Let's go!" Jaune announced, his nerves settling. "Time to go to work."

* * *

"Bella! I told you not to wander off. Bella! Oh not again." Jaune cried. The blonde wasn't sure how much more he would be able to take. "What did I get myself into." He groaned, stuffing a mouthful of croissant down his throat, washing the delicious buttery flakes down with hot roasted coffee.

"Mr. Arc?" A voice questioned Jaune from behind causing the tired Arc to be startled and spill his coffee. "P-Professor Goodwitch." He stuttered setting down his coffee and croissant in exchange for a napkin and nervously swiping at the patch of coffee that began to stain the cuff of his jacket. "Uh, erm ah... morning?" He finally blubbered after an awkward moment of silence. "Good morning Mr. Arc." Glynda replied with one eyebrow cocked. The clumsy student she remembered from years past seemed to have remained that way.

"Mr. Arc, if I may ask. Is this... your cat?" Glynda asked, pointing down by her feet to a cat who sat rather smugly. "Thank goodness." Jaune huffed. "Sorry professor. She ran off on me again." Jaune answered sheepishly. "I wasn't aware you were a cat person." Glynda commented. Jaune laughed. "I didn't think so either. Guess she made me change my mind." Glynda looked at Jaune with a discerning eye, her lips upturned in a slight smile.

"Come along now. We mustn't be late for the lecture." June scrambled to grab his things. "Oh wait I should probably find somewhere to keep Bella. I can't just have her roaming around the grounds." Glynda shook her head. "Nonsense. The other professors won't mind. Just leave her be. She can roam around or join your class. She'll go where she's needed. Cats are quite smart don't you know." Jaune looked at his professor in surprise, he supposed that Goodwitch had a soft spot for cats. "Now come along." The elder ordered, as they marched to the lecture hall.


	7. Chapter 7: Legend-Wait for it-Dary

"Welcome back students. I hope you've enjoyed your weekend. Today Mr. Arc will be joining us again. Hopefully there won't be any... interruptions this time. " She said her eyebrows narrowing."Mr. Arc if you'd please introduce yourself properly." Glynda announced to the group of students before she took a seat on the side of the classroom.

Jaune took a deep breath and marched to the front of the room. "Hello everyone." He winced, his voice cracking in between. "My name is Jaune Arc. I was a student here at Beacon, about three years ago." Jaune muttered before a student raised their hand to ask a question. "Uh, yes?" He asked, addressing the student, a tall green haired male with a haughty smile.

"Who was that busty blonde from last time?" The student questioned, his friends chuckling quietly.

"Ah, well that was my friend, Yang. She used to attend Beacon too." Jaune heard a ripple of comments stringing from some males near the green haired student who'd asked the question, all of which concerning Yang's looks. " I wouldn't mess with her or say anything you might regret though." Jaune warned. "You might recognize her name if you ever bothered to pay attention to your lessons or even taken a good look in the halls. Can anyone take a guess at how you might have heard of her? Yes in the the back." Jaune pointed to a girl with lavender hair and a serious look on her face. "The observation tower."

Jaune smiled slightly in the face of student potential. "Correct. We were part of what you now call the Night of Grimm." Jaune's face scrunched slightly as he used the term. He hated what the name had become, but then again none were to call it the Fall of Beacon other than those who'd been victim to it. Shaking away the unease, he continued. " Ms. Xiao Long is not one to be messed with." He warned, his eyes becoming dead serious.

"We were in the presence of a real legend! LEGENDARY." A student yelled, clutching his head in awe and disbelief. A loud murmur began to fill the halls, the students discussing their excitement and chatting about how they wanted to be like them. "Did you know... team RWBY?" A voice suddenly asked with curiosity.

The room went silent with anticipation. Jaune chuckled to himself quietly before the door to the hall opened, the faint tapping of a cane echoing against the floor. "Mr. Arc perhaps it might be better if this was discussed another time." Headmaster Ozpin said simply as he narrowed his eyes. "I do believe that these students will be quite occupied fairly soon." Jaune nodded his thoughts drifting to memories of surprise assignments, practice Grimm attacks and academy lock downs.

"I suppose I'll be going then?" Jaune asked sheepishly, a confused look gracing his face. Ozpin cocked an eyebrow, a slight wickedness in his eyes. "Not yet."

"Right this way my dear boy. Right this way."

Jaune followed Ozpin cautiously his heart beating a mile a minute. Though he greatly respected the headmaster, he also feared him. Ozpin was different from the others, very different. Jaune wasn't exactly sure what it was the made Ozpin different but he felt a strangeness deep in his bones, something cold but embracing.

"Jaune. I'd like to ask you something." Ozpin began his face turning to meet Jaune's.

"Uhh yes sir?" Jaune fumbled, his words slurring. Ozpin closed his eyes and took a breath before asking, choosing his words carefully.

"Do you... believe in magic?"

* * *

"You can't keep doing this Yang. You're killing yourself out there. You can't keep up with all these missions." Ruby yelled as she angrily slammed the door to Yang's apartment, her black combat boots skidding across the floor.

"I'm fine." Yang muttered, her eyes cast downwards, her shiny golden locks hiding her face. Her golden hair seemingly luminous in the dark room.

The audible sound of Weiss sighing made Yang flinch Weiss glided across the room, her heels tapping lightly across Yang's hardwood floor as she went towards a corner of the room. She quickly peered around the apartment, noting only that it was barren and void of life.

On one side of the room there was a white couch, a sound system sat across from it. Next to it was a small glass table with a single chair. Everything was covered in a faint layer of dust, which caused Ruby to sneeze and sniffle every so often.

Weiss despite her disgust swept a finger across Yang's glass table and then proceeded to wipe her finger against her skirt in utter disbelief. She then gazed out of the large window in Yang's living room, her eyes cast on the moon as she gathered her thoughts.

Weiss hesitated before she spoke but she knew the words had to be said. "No. You're not Yang. You aren't okay and that's alright."

Yang sneered in response her eyes beginning to change to red, her face curling into a spiteful range of emotions. "What do you know ice queen. What gives you the right to say that to me."

Weiss flinched at the sound of the old nickname, her eyes lowering to the floor, an arm clenched tight against her chest.

"Yang!" Ruby cried, marching over to face her sister. "This has to stop. Look at you. Look." Ruby screamed as she dragged her sister over to a mirror that hung against the bathroom wall. The mirror brushed clean from the dust was ornate and antique, the gold trim creating a pleasant symmetry.

Yang unlike the mirror revealed to be a sight for sore eyes, her lip was bleeding, her hair was disheveled, and bruises were wrapped around her body like tattoos. "You aren't invincible Yang. None of us are." Weiss whispered grasping her friends hand. Yang only stood silently looking at her reflection, wondering what had happened to the girl who stood before her, a single tear escaping her eyes.

"Ruby. I think you should go." Yang muttered, her arms starting to quiver.

"But we can't just leave you here!" Ruby protested pulling at Yang's sleeve, her eyes wide and innocent.

"R-Ruby. I think it's best if you step outside." Weiss echoed, guiding the smaller girl out the door, ignoring her protests. "Just leave it to me." Weiss pleaded, giving her former partner a reassuring hand before stepping back into the complex. She quietly closed the door behind her and made her way back to the bathroom, where Yang had crumpled to the ground.

"I just couldn't let her see me like this, ya know?" Yang said shakily, her legs pressing against the cool ceramic of the floor. "She's my little sister. I'm supposed to be strong for her. She isn't supposed to see me like this." Yang whimpered, her nose starting to stuff up. "I'm supposed to be the one watching over her, protecting her. But look at me. I couldn't even protect anyone." Yang sobbed, her mane of gold becoming damp from tears.

Weiss handed the blonde a box of tissues and crouched down on the floor next to her, silent as a mouse.

"When we became a team I imagined us going on crazy adventures, beating the stuffing out of Grimm and swashbuckling our way up the ranks. I imagined that we'd graduate together, go on vacation, spend at least one blissful summer just having fun and then be heroes for the rest of time." Yang confessed, blowing her nose into a flurry of tissues.

"But all I got was a trip to the hospital and an invitation to a funeral." Yang slurred, leaning her head back against the wall, ripping off her robotic arm and tossing it into the bathtub. The metal clunking against the edge knocking down a row of fancy shampoos and soaps. "It's just not what I thought it'd be." Yang mumbled, her eyes red and puffy.

Weiss sighed her side ponytail swishing as she bent her head onto her knees. "It hardly ever is." She whispered. "It hardly ever is."

* * *

"Who... are you?"

"Where are you going?"

"Don't go!"

"Don't leave me alone!"

"W-What are you?"

"WHAT ARE YOU!?"

"Who..."

"Who am I?"

"Who are we?"

"WHAT ARE WE?"

The shackled, chained, changed and untamed. The frozen, lost, maimed and lame. The hidden, carried, joined and buried. She was lost, and then she was found.

"Blake."

"Blake Belladonna." The name felt foreign on her tongue, as she uttered the words. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and concentrated. "Blake Belladonna." She whispered, harnessing her strength.

She opened her eyes.

Grass. Fickle, thin blades of green grass appeared in her vision. She took a deep breath, the aroma of sweet dew and peonies filling her senses, the chirping of birds lulling her into a calm. She was finally awake. She could finally hear, smell and see. She felt alive. She felt almost whole. She closed her eyes again and whispered to herself a silent reminder.

"I am Blake Belladonna."


	8. Chapter 8: Bloody Mess

"Magic?" Jaune echoed, his voice carrying through the hall. " I-I mean I suppose so. If semblances are possible then why not magic? Besides all the stories and tales we hear as children must be based on some fact." Jaune reasoned, his head swimming in thought.

Ozpin chuckled and raised his hands to begin a slow clap. "Very intriguing response Mr. Arc. I find your honesty refreshing." Ozpin halted his applause and straightened his glasses. "However, that is not what we will be discussing today. I have a little... errand that needs to be dealt with. It is dangerous I will warn you but I do believe you'll be interested to hear my proposal. I'd like you to gather your former team members as well as the members of team RWBY, if possible. I'd like all of you to be in charge of the new project we'll be commencing on the other side of town."

Jaune's face brightened at the chance to work with his closest friends and he quickly asked what the mission was. Ozpin took a breath before explaining the situation. "Here in Vale we have a series of... factions, that don't have the same values as the rest of us. Our main problem at this moment are two gangs in the west end. Their underground network is becoming harder to maintain"

Jaune was surprised, Vale had always seemed to be a relatively peaceful city on the daily basis. He'd known of one or two issues here and there but he had no idea there were actual threats worth the attention of the top hunters and huntresses in the city since the Fall of Beacon.

"What do you want us to do?" Jaune whispered, his hands growing cold, nails digging into his flesh as he clenched his fist.

"Well isn't it obvious my boy? I need you to control the situation. Ozpin replied with a nod.

Jaune's eyes widened, he stumbled back into a wall and yet out a yelp.

"Y-You want us to..."

Ozpin let out a loud guffaw at the boys reaction. "No my boy. Not unless necessary but I'm quite sure you'll all be creative enough to handle the situation. After all, we just need you to keep them away from Beacon."

Jaune shuddered at the thought of the seemingly impossible task but he wasn't one to say no to Ozpin and he had to do his duty and defend his territory.

* * *

"RENNNNNN!" Nora bellowed, crawling out of her room in her pink PJs and rolling all over the floor in a frenzy. "RENNNNNNNNN" Nora screamed in between tears. "W-WHERE ARE YOU?" She continued yelling loudly, burrowing her head into her fluffy unicorn top that described the uses for rainbows.

"Nora, I am in the middle of making breakfast. This better be good, otherwise the pancakes will be sacrificed over nothing." Ren muttered with a hint of frustration, a spatula in one hand and a flower print apron wrapped around his torso. His pink eyes glowering at the mess Nora had made in the hallway.

"I-It's a-a..." Nora stuttered, her hands shaking.

Ren sighed, setting the spatula down on the kitchen table. "What is it?" He asked simply, helping his friend up off the ground.

"It's... a spider." Nora said tearfully, grabbing Ren's arm tightly for comfort.

"RRRRight, a spider." Ren answered sarcastically. "Of course it's a spider."

Nora's eyes narrowed, her mouth forming a small pout which in turn caused Ren to roll his eyes. "Fine. I'll take it outside. Go make sure the pancakes haven't burned." Ren muttered, throwing his apron on a chair and marching to Nora's ridiculously colorful bedroom.

Nora quickly waddled to the kitchen in her lion slippers, a hand brushing through her spiked orange locks. For some strange reason, one that Nora could not comprehend, she always awoke with her hair upright in spikes, as if she'd been shocked.

Nora quickly straightened her hair and clothes, before picking up the spatula Ren had left on the kitchen table. She then made her way to the stove to check on the pancakes, her eyes peering down on the flat golden goods.

"It's gone Nora." Ren called suddenly, the front door to their cottage swinging open. "Yay!" Nora squeaked, clapping her hands excitedly before hearing a loud ring and falling over from surprise.

"It's a scroll." Ren explained, helping her back on to her feet for a second time. "Just watch the pancakes, I'll pick it up." Ren continued, before going to the living room to take the call.

"Hello." Ren muttered answering the scroll. "Hello, Ren!" A cheerful voice replied, with earnestness. "Ah, Pyrrha. How are you?" Ren asked, taking a seat on a honey colored love seat facing a large window.

Ren heard a giggle on the other end of the call before a reply. "I'm fine as always, though they seem to be working me to death." Pyrrha chuckled, lightheartedly.

"Make sure to take time for yourself, Pyrrha. It's vital to take time to care for your owns needs, otherwise you won't be able to help others with theirs." Ren counseled, closing his eyes and evening out his breaths.

"The concern is appreciated as always." Pyrrha answered before posing her own question. "Enough about me. How are you and Nora doing?" The red head questioned, earning a sigh from her former team member.

"It's the fifth time this week that Nora's summoned me to remove a spider. The fifth time." Ren said with slight irritation. "Don't even get me started on when she woke me up at 2 am." He hissed. Ren appreciated his beauty sleep and was not a happy camper when disturbed.

Pyrrha was a silent for a moment before she bursted out in laughter. It was unusual that Ren be upset about something, but it was even more unusual that Nora was frightened of something other than Ren leaving her alone.

"Heyyy what's so funny?" Nora questioned popping her head into the living room. "I can hear Pyrrha laughing from all the way over here."

Ren shook his head, with a stoic expression. "It's nothing." He replied, standing up and making his way to the girl.

"Oh, by the way Ren..." Nora said sheepishly, backing away slowly. "You need to make a new batch of pancakes." She confessed dashing back to her bedroom and locking the door.

Ren smirked and told Pyrrha he had to go. "Looks like some things never change." He whispered, his lips upturned in a small smile as he made his way back to the kitchen.

"Don't forget about the dance lessons at three!" He suddenly shouted to his companion the thought suddenly occurring, earning an audible groan from Nora.

* * *

As soon as Ren had ended the scroll call Pyrrha got dressed for the day. Donning her ironed uniform and her usual accessories, she equipped her weapons and left her dorm room, closing the door softly on the way out.

In ways Pyrrha's new job was similar to her former experiences at Beacon. She stayed within designated buildings, trained and went on missions.

She wasn't against her higher ranked possession with Ironwood, she liked her job in some ways, mostly just the fact that she helped people from all over. The only problem was how undeniably lonely she felt within the walls of the compound.

Everyone she'd worked with had either been awestruck or resentful. Pyrrha had never been a stranger to those reactions but they hurt her no less. It was just a part of her life. But yet as always it was still unnerving to feel different.

Pyrrha took long slow strides all the way to the training facilities, her pace a slow rhythmic trot as she trailed the property. When she finally made it to the facility, she decided to avoid the bustle of people and awkward conversations and proceeded elsewhere. She was about to leave to the care center but double backed when she succumbed to her conscious that her muscles needed to be worked. She walked to the back of the sphere shaped training facility to enter through the back entrance.

Swinging the iron door open, Pyrrha was surprised by a loud clang. Shocked and flabbergasted, Pyrrha stumbled with her words.

Lying on the floor a hand wrapped around her nose was Winter Schnee.

When Pyrrha finally came out of her shock she quickly bowed her head. "I-I'M SORRY." She cried, which she then continued to repeat thrice more for good measure.

"I-I really am sorry." She muttered helping the Schnee back on her feet.

"It's fine." Winter replied curtly before her nose began to bleed profusely.

Winter pinched the bridge of her nose tighter, her cheeks flushing a rosy pink.

"Uh um, maybe I'm not okay." Winter muttered her cheeks turning a bright scarlet, just like the blood that dripped from her nose.

The scenario was best described as a bloody mess.


	9. Chapter 9: Winter is Coming

"Hey Cardin." Jaune muttered as he entered the niche pet store the red head worked at, the toffee colored tones of the store resulting in a Bella snuggled up in his arms to evade the cold that had begun to sweep the city.

Cardin swiveled around from his position at the back of store and waved hello as he stacked rows of store inventory precariously.

Jaune wiggled his way down the aisles to speak with the employee as Bella began to squirm in his grasp. Jaune who was determined not to let her escape, held on tight, careful not to cause her pain.

Jaune was about to initiate a conversation with his former classmate before he was met with a welcome surprise. "Velvet? Is that you?" Jaune questioned as he met eye to eye with the rabbit faunus.

"Hi Jaune." Velvet replied with a lithe laugh, her ponytail swinging with the movement. Velvet had changed over the years, she'd become more confident and poised, she had gained an aura of flawless grace.

Jaune was surprised to see how time had changed the girl. She wore her hair in a loose ponytail held together by a red and gold bow, she wore a cream coloured jacket, a white blouse, simple black tights and platinum heels sharp enough to kill. Her style had become more diverse and experimental.

"Wow." Jaune said in awe and surprise. "I didn't think I'd see you here. What a pleasant surprise." Jaune said warmly, a smile across his face.

Velvet grinned, amusement dancing across her face. "My parents own this store. I come by to help once in a while." She replied with ease. "Cute kitty you got there." She commented, petting the warm ball of fluff, earning a reluctant purr.

Jaune stood flabbergasted, stuttering for words he was amazed that the cat hadn't gone into attack mode. "It's nice to see you again Velvet." He finally uttered.

"It's really nice seeing you too Jaune, we should have a get together with everyone else sometime." She uttered, referencing to their former team members. "I, unfortunately have to cut this meeting short. Can't be late for classes." Velvet winked giving Jaune a quick hug and goodbye before running out the door. "It was nice seeing you!" She yelled with a smile, dashing away into the cold winter air.

Jaune felt as though he'd been pulled in by a tide only to be spit back out onto the shore. The meeting was brief and fleeting, yet it'd made Jaune realize more. Time had changed them all.

"So..." Jaune drawled looking to Cardin who had continued shelving. "Wanna mention anything about this unexpected kerfuffle?" The blonde muttered, expecting a story from him.

"She's going to Vet school, wants to help her parents out when she's not on missions." Cardin replied simply, examining the bags of pet food he'd arranged with a discerning eye.

"Yeah, that's not what I meant." Jaune said rolling his eyes. "I meant, what's with you and Velvet." He announced bluntly, causing the redhead to stumble from surprise, the red blush evident on the employees face which in turn caused Jaune to laugh hysterically.

"Oh shut up." Cardin grumbled, rubbing his arm with a groan. "Stop insinuating things. There's nothing going on." He said hurriedly.

Jaune raised a brow, a smirk on his face. "Whatever you say man. Whatever you say." He slurred, silence enveloping the store.

Cardin sighed, guilt jabbing into his stomach. "I got this job the year after we left Beacon. I had no idea Velvet's family owned the place. I just needed a job that was close to home. I only found out about a half year after I started the job. It was... terrible at first. I felt all this guilt for treating her like dirt for years and I couldn't just talk to her. Heck, I couldn't even go near her and she sure as hell didn't wanna be near me." Cardin confessed, his lips pursed into a frown.

"One night, Velvet and I were working a shift. A bunch of thieves ran in to trash the place. We held them off of course but it still messed things up. It really hit Velvet hard. I guess... after that night she accepted me being here. I guess you could say we're... unconventional friends." Cardin muttered, his reminiscing at an end.

Jaune gave the guy a sympathetic pat on the back. He felt for Cardin who was in love with someone who might never love him back. Prior sins were hard to forgive but knowing Velvet and her blessed heart, there was a world of opportunity.

"Well.. take my advice man. Whatever you do don't try and serenade her."

* * *

"Doctor! Doctor!" A young woman clad in blue scrubs and a white overcoat yelled running through the halls, her feet sliding across the floors of the healing wing.

"Calm down, my young apprentice. Whatever is the matter?" The doctor replied, his voice calm and tranquil, as he smoothed the flaps of his white lab coat.

"...Winter is coming." The girl warned before collapsing onto the floor, her breaths ragged and fast.

* * *

The doctor's eyes widened, he quickly turned toward the door to flee but was met with icy blue eyes. "Too late..." He muttered under his breath. "Winter is here."

"Cha cha, real smooth. Now turn it out. Criss cross. Ahhh beautiful my little doves! How wonderful!" The dance instructor exclaimed clapping lavishly as he twirled around the dance room. "I will see you little birdies next week. Ta ta for now my dancers." The dance instructor cried before disappearing into a back room.

"My legs, my poor legs." Nora whimpered as she lied on the ground in a pile of glitter. "Why do you do this to me Ren? Why?!"

"Pancakes." The solemn man answered, an eyebrow cocked, earning a sigh from Nora who squirmed on the ground.

Shaking off glitter and sparkles Nora jumped to her feet, the ground booming as she landed. "Speaking of pancakes Renny boy. I could use some grub." She announced, rubbing her hands together maliciously. "Let's hit the Grimsby Buffet." She shouted excitedly.

Ren rose ab eyebrow and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Nora... you're banned from there."

Nora's eyes darkened for a moment but quickly recovered. "That's fine! We can go to a different buffet." She smiled, waving her hand dismissively.

"Um... actually," Ren trailed, his chest tightening. "You're banned from every buffet in town." He admitted.

"Ha ha that's a funny joke Ren. But you can't fool me." Nora replied rolling her eyes, one foot out the door.

"Sorry Nora but I'm not joking. We're banned from Grimsby, Locus Valley, Mister Buffet, Cheapo Chuck's, Big Buns BBQ, Eat Away, Cake Fest, Porky Puns and Kings Cash. That's every buffet in town." Ren uttered, listing the restaurants cautiously. Ren saw Nora sway slightly, muttering under her breath before she flat out fainted and hit the dance floor, the girl's stomach growling aggressively.

* * *

"SHALALALALA MY OH MYYYYY!" Yang bellowed singing atrociously, into a mic as flashing disco lights danced across the room. Yang's words slurred and off rhythm, her head bobbing awkwardly, a drink splashing violently in her hand. The pink drink reeked of alcohol, sugary drops clung to the side of the glass.

"I regret everything." Weiss sighed, fingers pressed to her temples as she tried to quell a headache, suppressing her urge to bolt out the door.

"... It looks like she's having fun." Ruby drawled, a hesitant look on her face as her sister swayed to the music, her steps off beat.

"Ruby. She's drunk. Very drunk." Weiss hissed, taking a sip of strong black coffee.

"She's not that drunk." Ruby fibbed, fingers crossed.

"She's downed more than the amount of cookies you've had today, she's now started singing trashy tunes and I'm starting to get a hangover just looking at her." Weiss groaned an arm over her eyes as she leaned her head back against the plush purple couch she sat on.

"She's just having fun." Ruby argued adamantly, as if trying to convince herself that was the truth.

Weiss narrowed her eyes, and took over her coat tossing it into a corner.  
"Fine. Then I guess you'll have a swell time taking care of the both of us." Ruby's eyes bulged in confusion, her face scrunched into an unpleasant configure.

"I'm going to have fun too." Weiss declared, chugging a strawberry sunrise with extra ice.

"I'm going to have fun." She echoed, her eyes shimmering with defiance and a bittersweet remorse.


	10. Chapter 10: Mari Wants a Little Lamb

Whipping tendrils of long green vines decorated the artful arbors of Beacon's courtyard. The wooden panels etched with carvings and symbols, poignant, against the grey stone of the castle walls. As usual, Ozpin was on his morning stroll. Touring the grounds, he stalked quietly around the academy checking his plants.

Ozpin was an odd fellow, there was no doubt about it. Though he was simple in some ways, he was absurd in others. He had a surprising love for gardening. He grew anything from beans to petunias. It was a hobby of his to play around with colors and cultivate fine specimen. Unfortunately, this tied in with his rather unhealthy obsession with tea.

Whether it be midnight or the crack of dawn, there was always a ready teapot. Earl grey, Oolong, Cinnamon and Pear, his love for tea spanned far and wide. His favorite brew was one that he concocted. It was a special blend of fresh lavender sprigs, honeysuckle, dried blackberries, a dash of cinnamon, a splash of vanilla, jasmine leaves and a single rose petal. A deep flowery blend with hints of earthiness. Everything straight from the school grounds.

Studying the curving branches of a yellowing yew tree, Ozpin furrowed a brow. He detested tardiness, though he was accustomed to it. Moving onward to water a springing wisteria, Ozpin noted a screech from the sky. A large black bird circled the grounds, feathers trailing languidly behind.

Ozpin let out an amused hum. He set aside the pink watering can he'd been carrying and made his way back to his study.

Swinging open the door to his study, Ozpin raised a brow.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't be returning." Ozpin mumbled, clicking his tongue.

A hearty laugh sounded from his companion, the throaty rumble dry but velvety. "I'm only back cause I'm out of booze." The dark haired man sighed, shaking an empty flask in his hand.

"Qrow, don't you dare touch the cellar. We still haven't recovered from the last episode you had."

"Eh, quit being a kill joy, Oz. Live a little, why don't you?"

Ozpin huffed a haughty sneer gracing his taunt visage.

"I will when you do your job right." He said earning a wince from Qrow.

"Always with the flattery huh." Qrow grit.

Ozpin who'd been brewing a cup of tea, set his tea spoon down on the polished glass of his desk. He raised his eyes up slightly to look at Qrow. His pupils hovering just over the edge of his spectacles, peeking from beneath.

"Fine, I got the info you wanted . It wasn't easy though." Qrow gulped, cracking his neck.

"I found her."

"Pianissimo. Be gentle and slow. Pretend... you are a lamb. You are a lamb nesting humbly on a green field. Suckling warmth from your mother's side. Be the lamb. "

Weiss cocked a brow. Her eyes narrowed sharply, her lips puckered into a thin line. Her newest music coach was an eccentric. A long limber man with a hooked nose and violet hair extensions. He called himself, Mari. Whether or not that was his actual name was a different story.

Mari was deemed a genius in the artistic realm. Renowned for his paintings and orchestral compositions, he was supposedly one of the best.

Weiss who had little to no patience as of late, felt her tolerance for the man drop increasingly with each day. She grew more and more irritated with his unprofessional schedule, bright neon clothing and most of all his pig like squeal of a laugh.

She shifted in her chair with a twitch. Tapping her toes, she tried to heed Mari's instructions. She straightened her back and took a breath. Weiss sung a string of notes. The notes rang clear as bells but were soft like a gentle caress. Singing was something she was good at, there was no doubt about it. Yet, somehow she couldn't please her vapid little coach.

"I said be a lamb. Not a backhanded teacup Yorkie-Poodle from upper Mistral." Mari huffed wrapping his yellow scarf tight in his palm.

The temperature in the room suddenly seemed to drop twenty degrees. Weiss crossed her legs in her seat. Her tall sleek heel shone increments over the marble floor. Her side ponytail bobbed slightly as she plastered a tight lipped smile. Hanging her head high, she snapped a finger.

Almost immediately, a knock sounded on the large brass door to the room. Following the knock a rather peculiar man stepped into the room. Clad in a greying suit and a bushy mustache was the Schnee family butler, Klein.

Klein bowed slightly towards Weiss. He carefully teetered a silver tray that was clasped in his hands as usual.

"Klein, be a dear and remove this man from my property." Weiss commanded without fluttering an eyelash.

"I believe he'll find solace in a nice green field... full of lambs."

Klein nodded quickly and dragged the man out of the room. Despite Klein's looks and age he was actually rather strong. Weiss, while noting the removal of a rather onerous piece of trash, also noted a very blonde figure at the door.

"Now that wasn't very nice Weiss cream." Yang chuckled, throwing herself onto a white lounge chair.

"Yang, what are you doing here?" Weiss questioned, standing from her seat.

"I'm here to watch the show, obviously. Though, I must say I'm rather disappointed.

Weiss rolled her eyes. She brushed a few strands of pale hair out of her face as she huffed.

"My apologies, as you know, I've never been too keen on theatrics. I'm afraid it's more your style to punch him out the window."

Yang guffawed, her hearty laugh filling the room.

"Right you are princess. Right you are." She smirked, lifting herself onto her feet. She stretched leisurely, cracking her knuckles and loosening her arms.

"Come on Creamsicle. No time to dilly dally." Yang smiled haughtily, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"And why ever not?" Weiss trilled.

"Because... we have a new job."


	11. Chapter 11: Dance Dance

"Ready! Left, right, across, left, right, up, down, up, across, dip and slam. One more time!" Nora screamed, yelling over the blaring thunder of music.

Ren squinted his eyes as a plethora of neon lights began to shine. He ran a hand through his hair. A thin layer of sweat glistening on his temple, as he danced feverishly to the beat. Ren struggled with the expressive moves but tried hard nonetheless. He just couldn't get the same energy as his partner could. Her upbeat and somewhat spunky flair really made the number pop. He did excel in form however.

As the tempo slowed and the music hushed to a lull, the intensity lessened. Ren and Nora panted to a stop. Nora groaned and shuddered to the floor. "That was... our best score yet!" She roared excitedly.

Leaping back up onto her feet she slammed her hands onto the rails of the Dance Dance Revolution machine and smiled. "We'll be back for you next week." She purred, stroking the machine. Which, in turn earned an eye roll from Ren.

"I see you added another spin." Ren remarked as the pair strolled leisurely out of Crown Arcade.

"I thought I'd bump it up a level. Gotta really bust a move when we crush Jaune and Pyrrha right?" Nora chuckled, her eyes glinting in the light.

"Let's boogie out of here. We gotta meet the others."

Ren raised an eyebrow as Nora strutted out of the building, shimmying and shaking. He chuckled to himself as he followed suit.

Ruby teetered precariously on a green, wooden stool. Her toes just brushing the edge as she struggled to reach up into the cupboards. More often than not she, dearly wished she'd taken Weiss's advice to master the art of foot wear and learn the blistering skill of wearing heels. The extra couple inches that they would provide her would surely be enough to reach the cookie tin.

Sighing, the petite girl took a leap of faith. She hurled herself upwards and latched an arm around the cookie tin before slamming towards the ground. Unfortunately the stool had been directly under the girl. It splintered as Ruby's heels hit the surface. The wood wedging into the cracks on the tiles. Ruby huffed, thinking as to how she'd need to spend money on yet another stool.

Disregarding the scraps of wood, Ruby sauntered out of her kitchen. She crept into her living room, with soft pink walls stark with the contrast of red decor, it was her favorite spot. Plopping down on her red leather chaise, she fluffed a pillow and wrapped herself in the warmth of a blanket.

The tin was a dark blue hue, words engraved on the metal. It was a familiar brand, one that Ruby had often eaten from as a child. Stretching out her fingers she began twisting the lid of the circular rim with ease. Her eyes widened with surprise at the contents inside. Throwing it to the side she let out a horrified scream.

Inside the box, was a folded square of paper surrounded by a circle of small oblong, disk shaped rocks. Ruby red in the face, plucked the paper out with distaste. Letting the rest clatter to the floor, with a pang.

Reading the message swiftly she let out a series of curses. "Damn Yang... took my cookies... making me work... stupid mission..." She growled, stomping to her room to get dressed.

"All I wanted was to have a lazy day in! Is that too much to ask for!" She yelled in frustration, her words aimlessly flying toward an ornate piece of shrubbery.

"I better get some damn cookies after this." She hissed.

Jaune collapsed on to his bed with a sigh. He'd spent a good hour searching for Bella despite the minuscule size of his apartment. She was a flighty one for sure. Always running off without so much as a meow. Sometimes he would find her hiding under the bed, in the closet or even in one of the kitchen cupboards. The furry feline had a way of getting around even with a lack of opposable thumbs.

Despite the additional stress that burdened Jaune, he was content. Life was far less lonely than it'd been. He felt invigorated by the changes that had happened within the short time span.

Jaune flopped over onto his stomach, the bed lurching slightly with the shift in weight. He hadn't bothered changing into his pajamas. So, he was clad in a pair of faded grey denim jeans and a tight, dark blue T-shirt. Though it wasn't particularly comfortable, he was far too lazy to be bothered.

Alongside, chasing after his cat constantly, Jaune had been preoccupied reaching out to his friends. He was certain they'd be willing to help him with his new mission, especially since it was for Ozpin but getting a hold of everyone proved to be a challenge.

Many of his colleagues were off in different regions, fulfilling their own goals. A part of him felt guilty for wanting their help but another said that it wasn't his selfishness that brought him to ask. Rather, what was worse, was that it was his sense of duty and even more so his sense of fear.

Jaune had a feeling that there was more to the situation than Ozpin had let on. Something truly ominous seemed to be brewing. He frankly wasn't confident that his skills were up to par with what Beacon and Vale needed.

Jaune let out a long groan into his pillow, stretching out his back muscles. Just as he was about to get up, he felt a weight thud onto the mid section of his back. Twisting, he spotted the bright amber gaze of his pet.

"Gosh, Bells. You're gonna be the death of me." He muttered scooping her into his arms. Sitting upright he leaned his head up against the frame of the bed, one arm resting against his knee the other flat on his bed. Placing Bella on to the white sheets, he chuckled. He used his knuckls to brush over the top of the feline's head. The wispy fluff of fur soft against the rough of his hands.

Usually Bella, was far from the cuddling type. But for some reason unbeknownst to him, she was acting rather sweet. She huddled up, right into the crook of his arm. Possibly it was because she could sense his underlying emotions. Maybe it was because she was lonely herself or perhaps it was because of a memory.


	12. Chapter 12: The Winds of Winter

"Again, I'm really so very sorry. It's all my fault, I apologize." Pyrrha scrambled nervously. Her hands fidgeting with tension as the pair walked outside.

Winter brushed at the hem of her long puffed sleeves. Small sploshes of scarlet blood stark against the white silk. "No, it was my fault. I should have been more careful. If anything it's a good reminder of how I should keep my aura in check." She replied rolling up her sleeves with faint annoyance.

Pyrrha cowered slightly under the elder's hostilities, unsure of how to proceed. She'd never been to good with one on one interaction. Sure, she could stand and smile in front of a crowd, answer questions, play the part. But, there was something ...vulnerable and intimate about the situation that made her uncomfortable. Perhaps it was because Winter was someone she knew she wouldn't be able to please. She was an enigma after all.

Pyrrha had heard all the stories and rumors about Winter Schnee. Usually, she would never fall for the lies the media would conjure but Weiss Schnee herself seemed to be a good enough source. The siblings had a rather strange relationship in Pyrrha's opinion. Not that she would know what it were like to have a sibling.

In Pyrrha's mind, it seemed that Weiss was the puppy dog in the relationship. It was clear that Weiss adored her sister and wanted to make her proud. She'd undoubtedly follow her sister without question. On the other hand, Winter seemed to hold Weiss at a distance. It was clear that they cared for each other but Winter always seemed cautious. It was as if she was always an arms length away, afraid to break her darling little sister.

"It's not you that I'm annoyed with," Winter confessed suddenly, jerking Pyrrha from her thoughts. Winter smoothed back her hair with a poised hand before continuing.

"I'm frustrated by my own incompetence, not you."

Winter was confident enough and mature enough to admit her own faults. Letting someone else feel the pain of her backlash was not only unmerited but inefficient. It was her belief that one should reflect on his or her own shortcomings before blaming someone else for being misguided. Winter could easily have blamed Pyrrha for opening the door too fast and failing to regard for others. But that wouldn't have done any good for either of them. Winter knew that she should acknowledge her own weakness in being too comfortable, being too relaxed.

Pyrrha cocked her head to the side, her ponytail swishing with the movement. "It's not incompetence. If anything it was an accident." She countered her empathetic green eyes shining with understanding.

"Once when I was at Beacon, a rather uncoordinated hunter by the name of Arc happened to accidentally drop a large mallet on my foot during a history lesson. My toes were bruised for a week." Pyrrha lamented, smiling over the absurd but fond memory.

"How unfortunate." Winter replied dully, beginning to quicken her pace.

"I should have protected myself from that. I was capable but I'd let my guard down." Pyrrha smiled, earning a confused stare from Winter.

"I wasn't frustrated or angry. In fact, I learned something valuable. My entire life I'd been looking for somewhere I could be myself without the attachment of being a champion. Beacon was that place, maybe this one is yours."

Winter gazed sympathetically at the young girl, the youth suddenly clear on Pyrrha's glamoured face. Winter smiled wistfully, being reminded of her own sister's naivety. It was clear that despite Pyrrha's title as a champion and skilled fighter were titles. Not unmerited of course, and not without problems but without the piercing reality. Pyrrha Nikos lived in a bubble and one day she would surely pay for it.

"You're a sweet soul Pyrrha but the world has no place for dreamers, not anymore. There's no place for people like us. That's why we have to create one, no matter the cost."

Pyrrha grabbed Winter's arm tight, stopping her from moving forward. "You're allowed to feel safe Winter."

Winter turned to meet the red head's gaze, her hand on top of her's in a firm clench. "Someday, you'll learn that you are never truly safe. That the world is unforgiving and cold. You're a child Pyrrha, you know nothing of this cruel reality. Someday your bubble will pop and when that happens I advise that your Achilles heel is never exposed."

"I'm not a child, Winter. I've seen things and experienced things you'd never have dreamed." Pyrrha whispered, her heart heavy.

"But you really are Pyrrha, if you weren't you would know that it's a nightmare and that it never ends." Winter said sharply.

"You and I are similar Pyrrha Nikos. I used to be like you. But, if anything I've said has not reached you then hear these last words and listen carefully. Know, that someday, you'll be at a cross that, someday you'll be asked to sacrifice everything and never forget the cost."

Pyrrha nodded slightly, letting go of her grip. Winter slowly tearing her arm away as Pyrrha tried to piece together her thoughts.

"Goodbye Pyrrha, I wish you well. Though I hope next time we meet we'll be on the same side, I have a feeling it won't be so simple. And, please... tell Weiss, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving her behind. That I'm sorry for what will happen. I won't ask for forgiveness but I just want her to know that it was never her fault."

"Wherever you're going, you aren't coming back are you?" Pyrrha pursed her lips.

"You never do know, but that's besides the point. Someday Weiss will come to see that she won't be able to forgive and forget, neither will you." With that Winter, turned and walked away. Her back straight as an arrow, her body emitting signs of strength and resilience.

Suddenly, Pyrrha felt like a child. She felt small and insignificant in the world. Like a fledgling sparrow still stuck in a nest.

Pyrrha shivered, as a gust of cold wind sent a chill down her spine, shaking her to the very bone.

Winter had come and gone.


	13. Chapter 13: Spirit of Beacon's Past

"Welcome all, thank you for joining us during this time of celebration. We wish all of you the happiest of holidays and hope that you enjoy the feast. Please, staff, students, esteemed guests, dig in!" Ozpin bellowed, the room erupting in cheer as Beacon's annual extravaganza commenced.

"Where are the mashed potatoes? Jaune pass the potatoes!" Nora ordered stabbing a fork menacingly into the table in front of the blonde. Jaune of course quickly passed the creamy goodness to his famished companion in order to avoid death. He was glad that all his friends had come together, even if it meant facing Nora's threats and extreme food hangovers.

"Happy Spiritus days everyone!" Ruby exclaimed her plate filled with cookies of all kinds. There was chocolate chip, shortbread, apple cranberry, lemon, white chocolate mint, gingerbread, toffee caramel, and sugar cookies. It was a small child or rather a small Ruby's fantasy.

"Isn't it wonderful to be celebrating the holidays together?" Pyrrha sang, her pale pink lips curved into a bright smile. Passing around plates she chatted excitedly with her companions.

It was a special time of year, all of the realm stood together to celebrate Spiritus, a celebration of life and aura. A time to be thankful and spend time with loved ones. All the remaining members of team RWBY and JNPR sat together at a long wooden bench.

Ren wore a long green robe similar to his everyday wear, except the new attire had elegant embroidered flourishing in magenta thread.

Nora sported a simple salmon colored dress which she paired with bright pink sneakers, laced with orange bows.

Jaune donned an atrociously festive hoodie, with lights and designs swirled in vibrant colors.

Pyrrha was clothed in a long maroon dress her bright red hair cascading down her shoulders, a simple string of purple braided bracelets on her arm.

Yang wore, as anyone would expect, what could only be called a little black dress. It was simple, stunning and stylish. Her blonde hair however was tied back in a sleek pony tail likely so she could gorge freely in the delicious feast.

Ruby unlike the others had opted to wear her usual outfit, the only exception being a festive party hat in shimmering gold.

Weiss, adorned a pretty lavender frock edged with white and silver. Her hair let loose in slight waves, her shoes complementing her pale hair were stark white. Weiss had been rather happy with her semi-formal attire at the beginning of dinner but the feeling had soon turned sour, as sour as the lemon chicken and rice soup, Ruby had spilled all over her.

Despite the soup mishap, a fair amount of yelling, a minor scale food fight and a bit of yodeling, the group had a splendid dinner.

The feast featured every food imaginable. There were plump turkeys, roasted hams, creamed kernels of corn, savory lobsters, sweet tarts, crumbly cakes, dainty bonbons, sour sherbets, elegant teas, crunchy rolls, soft rice, slippery noodles, spicy salads, sugary shakes and many many more delicious and decadent goods fit for a king or queen.

The banter and laughter of the dinner lasted hours as the friends chatted and joked. They were happily stuffed with food, their bellies full to the brim. It would be no wonder if they'd gained five pounds from the one dinner alone.

Jaune would have been satisfied to just sit and relax the rest of the night away, unfortunately fate was unkind. It was time to hit the dance floor.

"Ready Nora?" Ren questioned reaching for her hand, his arm steady and unwavering.

Nora grumbled and tried to run away with little success, Ren to his dismay had to drag the girl across the floor by the hand.

As the pair began a ridiculously complex and odd routine, Jaune found himself staring with wide eyes.

He felt a tap on the shoulder and looked back slightly to see a small slim finger. "Um, would you like to dance Jaune?" A voice asked, shocking the poor boy from his thoughts. Jaune turned his head further and met eye to eye with a familiar red head.

"Ha ha, I'd love to but I think I ate a bit too much." Jaune admitted, patting his stomach loudly.

"Are you alright? Is there anything I can do to help?" Pyrrha asked anxiously, concern growing on her face.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. You're always looking out for me. Stop worrying and go party. Take a break from being the responsible friend and go have fun." He urged, pushing her towards the dance floor. Jaune watched her walk away with a repressed frown, his lips pursed slightly. He silently chastised himself for not having agreed, despite his gurgling stomach.

Pyrrha had walked over to the dance floor with a sigh, the slow burn of the friend zone was harsh and cruel. Yet for the many suitors who yearned to dance with her, it was a blessing.

Pyrrha tried not to take it to heart she knew Jaune was a thick headed numskull of a dunce, she simply wished that he'd noticed her as more than just a friend.

"Poor Pyrrha." Ruby drawled as she watched Jaune exit the hall alone.

"Poor Pyrrha my butt." Yang said rolling her eyes. "Just look at that dream boat she's dancing with. He's a fine hunk of a man." Yang argued, swirling a glass in her hand the contents switching back and forth.

"What're you talking about?" Ruby hissed, her foot tapping feverishly against the floor. "She just got friend zoned hard, again."

Yang sighed, a slight worrying crawling into the back of her mind that screamed that her sister was too innocent. "Weiss," She finally said, her arm pointed outwards to the dancing pair they'd been discussing. "Now, tell me you feel sorry for her." Yang muttered sarcastically.

"Oh, my lord." Weiss whispered, her hands gripping her dress tightly as she peered at the pair. "He's attractive, extremely attractive. He's well, hot. I mean, where can I find someone like him?" Weiss stammered, earning a pat from the blonde.

Ruby stood with wide eyes in disbelief. Never had she thought she'd hear those words come from Weiss's mouth, it was shocking to hear.

"Hmmm cat got your tongue, Ruby?" Yang chuckled, taking a long sip from her glass.

Meanwhile, Jaune has stepped out to take a quick breather. He walked the halls aimlessly, as he struggled to escape his thick hoodie, his brow drenched in sweat.

Ripping the sweater off his frame, Jaune revealed a plain white T-shirt. His days of Pumpkin Pete were long gone. Flattening out his shirt with his hand, Jaune paused and heard a faint ringing of bells. Peering out a window, he saw a spirit like figure in ethereal white, black tresses contrasting against the shimmering silk. The faint ringing of bells seemed to come from the fairy like being, the bells, ringing softly like a melodic tune.

Jaune rubbed his eyes with disbelief, shutting them for a moment. When he opened them again he saw nothing but darkness and a set of amber eyes.


	14. Chapter 14: Wielding Beyond Aura

Despite the pour of snow and her rather frigid encounter with Winter Schnee only days prior, Pyrrha had been in a spirited mood. She'd returned to Vale for Beacon's annual celebration and had been excited to see all her former classmates. However, what she'd been most excited about was her outing with Jaune that had followed shortly after. At the moment Pyrrha was rather engrossed in a cup of eggnog sneaking glances at a rather tall and awkward blonde.

While, she was happy to be able to ogle as she pleased and spend time with her rather fragile crush, something felt off.

Pyrrha was usually not one to pry. She respected privacy, maybe even relished it. However, she couldn't help but be concerned. Jaune had a glassy look in his eyes and his reaction time was rather poor. He'd dropped his napkin six times within the half hour they'd been together. It was as though he was stuck in a foggy haze, entrenched by some dark spell. Pyrrha even dared to imagine that there was a smoulder of haunt in his gaze. She hesitated for a while to say anything, yet the constant stir of his now cold tea edged her to speak up.

"Jaune... a-are you alright? You don't seem quite yourself." She muttered softly, a hand on his arm, pausing the slow rotation of his tea spoon. Jaune stopped abruptly, the spoon clinking against the porcelain. Knocked out of his stupor he shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry, Pyrrha. I should've been paying attention, this really isn't fair to you. Especially since you've been away for so long. It's been a few months since we last saw each other." Jaune replied with a wince, his stomach queasy with guilt.

Pyrrha sighed, it had been awfully long since they'd last seen each other. She'd been stuck in a rather complicated project with Ironwood for months and had only been granted a short vacation due to the tradition and pride of the annual Beacon extravaganza. It'd been four months since the commemoration and their last team RWBY and team JNPR meet up. Pyrrha missed the easy pace her friends always ensured. Her days in Vale had been a simpler time. Working with Ironwood, while rewarding was rather rigorous. It was always nonstop, it was always about efficiency and progress.

"Jaune, don't worry about me. Just tell me what's bothering you. It might help to just talk about it, I mean only if you want to that is..." She stuttered a deep red blooming on her pale cheeks.

"I don't... I don't really know how to explain it. Something weird happened while we were celebrating and I just can't shake the feeling that I'm missing something important." Jaune confessed thinking back to the odd and unsettling sighting he'd had. It'd felt as if he'd seen a glimmer, a haunting of a ghost. He went on to explain in brief details about what had happened, earning a concerned quirk of a brow from his companion.

Pyrrha replied with a rather interesting take on the situation. Her eyes kind and adoring, she spoke without waver. "Do you know the real tale behind the Spiritus celebration? Why we bother celebrating it?"

Jaune slowly shook his head with a sheepish blush, his teeth gritted slightly. His stature loosened only when Pyrrha began to speak. Her warm narration drawing a vivid scene before his eyes.

" _Once, there was a young couple who loved one another deeply. They came from two very different walks of life. One was a lonely knight, with his heart on his sleeve. The other an isolated princess who lived her days locked in a tower. The knight, who's mission had been to rescue the princess, had been an optimistic young lad. He'd agreed to go on the dangerous journey to save the princess from the Dragon that had trapped her in the tower. The knight was simply to return the princess to her home so that she could fulfill her duties of sustaining the magic within her kingdom. The knight of course was successful, his dreams of fortune for his family were to be true. But, while on their long journey back to their kingdom, the princess and the knight somehow found solace in one another. They were in love._ " Pyrrha said wistfully.

Jaune was less sappy to tales of romance than one might assume. Considering he had so many sisters who liked to elaborate everything, he took Pyrrha's words with a grain of salt. Pyrrha unphased by his rather disgruntled expression continued her tale.

" _Unfortunately, fate was rather cruel. The knight and princess neglected their duties and inadvertently started a war. Realizing their mistake of not returning immediately to their kingdom they ran back. But it was too late, they came home to a knight rushed into battle to protect his princess and his kingdom but was slain by the swing of a sword. The princess who'd been watching ran to his side. Consumed by overwhelming grief she cried over her lover's body. And while she cried something magical happened, their bodies began to dissipate in a cloud of dust until only a small glittering pair of butterflies was left in their wake._ "

Jaune's face softened at the last sentence, his heart heavy with empathy. There was something sorrowful yet beautiful about the story. It wasn't unfamiliar, it was rather common really. Yet it managed to pull at the heart strings.

"They say now, thanks to that legend, that those who felt deeply on this world sometimes leave a piece of their aura behind. A part of their spirit is left to wander. That is why we celebrate Spiritus so that we remember that not all wandering souls are lost." Pyrrha chimed, a hand resting precariously on Jaune's shoulder.

"Maybe what you saw was just a fragment of something that was left behind." Pyrrha smiled.

Jaune smiled back, his head titled slightly to the side in a cheeky grin. He felt somewhat relieved that Spiritus was bound to be a day of strange events and that what had happened wasn't anything that seemed harmful or dangerous. If anything the day was simply a bit magical.

But despite everything, Jaune couldn't shake the feeling that whatever it had been that he'd seen aura particle, spirit, monster or what not. That whatever is was, they were lost.


End file.
